fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Priest (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft)
|-|Anduin Wrynn= |-|Shadowreaper Anduin= |-|Tyrande Whisperwind= Summary The Priest class is a mixed class that uses the combination of spells and minions to defeat the enemy.The Priest often focuses on developing a strong minion presence whilst healing/buffing them to defeat the enemy. The Priest has other notable tactics which include increasing the spell power to destroy the enemy with a single hit, using the oppositions powers against them, resurrecting minions to tire out the opponent, nullifying the opponents powers, toying with the opponents attack/durability, and using the Priest's healing ability to create synergies. Personal Statistics Name: Priest (Class), Anduin Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind Origin: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Gender: Male, Female Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-B to High 6-C | Same as previous, High 6-C (With Frostmourne) Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Varies from Human level to Large Island level (Basic minions like the Sunwell are equal to average humans whereas Amara scales to The Lich King ) | Same as previous, Large Island level (Should at least be as powerful as the previous Lich King with Frostmourne) Speed: High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic | High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic, Omnipresent in Northrend Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Island Class Durability: Varies from Athlete level to Large Island level (Varies from weaker minions like Crystalline Oracle to strong legendary characters like Amara, Warden of Hope), Planet level (Scaling to the Mage), Planet level+ (After being blessed by Amara), Large Planet level+ (After receiving Amara's blessing and the Potion of Vitality buff) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Varies spells, summons, and weapons including Frostmourne Intelligence: Weaknesses: None Notable | Holy Magic (Except his own) Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Year of the Crocolisk |-|Hero Power= *'Lesser Heal:' A basic heal that restores wounds |-|Basic= *'Holy Smite:' An application of holy smite burns the opponent *'Mind Vision:' Allows the Priest to see from his opponents point of view and know their thoughts *'Northshire Cleric:' A minion that provides support by healing others. *'Power Word: Shield:' Increases the defences of the Priest and other allies by adding a holy forcefield. *'Divine Spirit:' Friendly allies have double health and have resistance to pain *'Mind Blast:' A mental attack that attacks the mind directly. *'Shadow Word: Pain:' Induces pain into the enemy, instantly kills who are bellow the Priest's power level *'Shadow Word: Death:' Induces death into the target killing them instantly. The stronger the opposition, the more potent it is. *'Holy Nova:' A blast of holy energy that heals allies and does damage to enemies *'Mind Control:' Takes control of the opponents mind. Also works on mechs, demons, beasts, dragons, elementals, pirates, Murlocs and totems. |-|Classic= *'Circle of Healing:' Restores health to all minions *'Silence:' Resets any statistics amplification and nullifies the opponents abilities *'Inner Fire:' Allows the Priest to change the attack of a being equal to their durability *'Lightwell:' A minion that heals injured allies *'Shadowform:' Allows the Priest to become intangible and use shadow attacks *'Thoughtsteal:' Allows the Priest to read the opponents thoughts *'Auchenai Soulpriest:' The Priest's healing abilities now do damage when used on enemies. *'Lightspawn:' A minion who's attack is always equal to its health *'Mass Dispel:' Removes all negative effects on allies and nullifies the oppositions powers *'Mindgames:' A copy of an enemies ally appears on the battlefield fighting for the Priest. Requires access to the opponents mind. *'Shadow Madness:' Converts an enemy minion to the Priests side and transforms them into a shadow being *'Cabal Shadow Priest:' A minion that can convert weaker enemy minions over to the Priest's side. *'Holy Fire:' The Priest burns the opposition with holy fire which then heals the Priest *'Temple Enforcer:' A minion that provides extra durability to other minions. *'Prophet Velen:' Allows the Priest to summon Prophet Velen who is able to see into the future. Year of the Kraken |-|Naxxramas= *'Dark Cultist:' Increases the overall health of allies upon death. |-|Goblins vs Gnomes= *'Light of the Naaru:' Purges allies from corruption and any enemy negative status effect and control *'Shadowbomber:' A minion that uses shadow magic. *'Shadowboxer:' A mechanical minion that uses boxing attacks. When a ally is healed, it is able to spam his manoeuvre, supercharging his attack. *'Shrinkmeister:' A minion that can make an opponent's size smaller. This reduces their attack but does not effect their durability. *'Velen's Chosen:' Increases a minions attack, durability, and allows for allies to have increased spell power. *'Upgraded Repair Bot:' Greatly increases the durability of all friendly mechanical allies *'Vol'jin:' Alloes the priest to summon Vol'jin. Upon entering the battlefield he is able to swap durability with either an ally or enemy (His base durability is only about Street level). *'Lightbomb:' Does damage equal to the attack of the opposition. (Also effects friendly summons) |-|Blackrock Mountain= *'Twilight Whelp:' A baby dragon that has enhanced durability when another dragon is present. *'Resurrect:' Can resurrect a friendly minion that had previously died. |-|Grand Tournament= *'Flash Heal:' A quick burst of healing energy *'Power Word: Glory:' The Priest can select a person so that when they attack, it heals the Priest, making the Priest effectively immortal as long as that minion is still alive and fighting. *'Confuse:' Everyone on the battlefield has their attack strength and durability switched. If a being has lost durability and it has been reversed, re-reversing the AP and durability means that they have permanently lost this "health", unless regained by statistics amplification. *'Convert:' The Priest can gain copy and further re-summon an enemy minion. *'Wyrmrest Agent:' A minion that gains additional attack damage and Taunt, if there's a friendly dragon on the battlefield. *'Shadowfiend:' A minion that reduces the energy required to cast spells *'Holy Champion:' When any character is healed, this minion gains extra attack *'Spawn of Shadows:' A minion that can do shadow damage to enemies *'Confessor Paletress:' Summons Confessor Paletress. She can summon the opponents worst nightmare/arch nemesis. |-|League of Explorers= *'Museum Curator:' This minion can turn enemies into statues *'Excavated Evil:' An AOE shadow attack. Once cast, the opposition gains the ability to cast this, alternating between characters when used. *'Entomb:' Wraps an enemy into bandages and bury's them underground, cursing them. They then resurrect as a mummy fighting for the priest. Year of the Mammoth |-|Whispers of the Old Gods= *'Forbidden Shaping:' Allows the Priest to shape shift into various objects (Full Conversion) *'Embrace the Shadow:' When the opponent tries to heal, they do damage to their own forces/themself *'Hooded Acolyte:' Whenever a character is healed, the Priest gains attack and durability *'Shadow Word: Horror:' The priest can make enemies of a lesser power go insane, attacking friendly allies and themselves *'Shifting Shade:' A gas like summon that upon death allows the Priest to copy a spell/minion from the opponents arsenal *'Darkshire Alchemist:' A minion that is able to restore health to characters. *'Power Word: Tentacles:' A spell that increases attack and more so durability. Allows characters to restore lost limbs *'Twilight Darkmender:' A minion that allows the Priest to become resistant to darkness/necromancy attacks *'Herald Volazj:' Allows the Priest to summon Herald Volazj. Volazj makes all enemy summons comparable to athlete level humans in terms of attack and durability. |-|One Night in Karazhan= *'Purify:' Applies power nullification to enemies and removes negative status effects including (Bleeding, poison, corruption, fatigue, diseases etc) *'Priest of the Feast:' Provides nourishing foods and beverages (usually funnel cakes) to allies that heal them. He also gives poisonous food and drinks to the enemies. *'Onyx Bishop:' Can resurrect killed minions. Is also a master strategist. |-|Mean Streets of Gadgetzan= |-|Journey to Un'Goro= |-|Knights of the Frozen Throne= |-|Kobalds and Catacombs= |-|Dungeon Run= *'Archmage Staff:' Can generate portals to a location of the users desire *'Bag of Coins:' Can bribe local authorities/hire help. If the opponent has allies, the character can bribe them over. *'Battle Totem:' Wielding this totem allows battlecries from minions to trigger twice. The Totem contains great knowledge of warfare and tactics passing it down to the wielder *'Captured Flag:' The character has a flag that inspires allies and boost their AP and durability *'Cloak of Invisibility:' All minions have permanent invisibility *'Crystal Gem:' The wielder posses godly stamina whilst the necklace is worn *'Glyph of Warding:' A passive buff that makes it difficult for opponents to summon minions and open portals *'Grommash's Armguards:' Weapons are light as a feather and are unbreakable *'Justicar's Ring:' The Priest's hero power heals more and costs less stamina to cast *'Khadgar's Scrying Orb:' Spells are easier to cast *'Luminous Candle:' Can OHK beings of darkness *'Mysterious Tome:' Can absorb the opponent to become a drawing on a page *'Potion of Vitality:' Increases the heroes health by a factor of 2 *'Robe of the Magi:' Vastly improves spell damage *'Sceptre of Summoning:' Can summon creatures that aren't part of the heroes arsenal (Any newly discovered being). *'Scroll of Confusion:' Confuses everyone in its vicinity as to what they are doing. Could end matches depending on whether the opposition is naturally aggressive and kills on sight. *'Small Backpacks:' Can seal beings away in a small pocket reality inside backpacks. *'Totem of the Dead:' Friendly deathrattles trigger twice. Provides a natural ward to undead characters making them feared of the Hero and unwilling to fight. Stronger enemies find it increasingly difficult to even look at. *'Bag of Stuffing:' Curses the opponent to think they are hungry and thirsty no mater how much they consume, causing them to drown themselves and overfill themselves. *'Boots of Haste:' Increases the speed of the user to be able to move fast enough causing the opponent to become dizzy. Ineffective against opponents that have at least infinite speed. *'Gloves of Mugging:' Steals the opponents belongings (weapons, armour, jewellery) and moulds it with the heroes current equipment *'Magic Mirror:' Creates and summons the opposite of the opponent *'Mask of Mimicry:' Tricks the opponent into thinking they are a loved one, or someone that they could never harm. *'Portable Ice Wall:' A continental ice wall with Taunt that is placed in between the opposition an the character. Friendly characters are able to shoot through the ice wall but enemies are not. Touching the ice wall instantly freezes the opponent. *'Amulet of Domination:' Allows the character to posses an opponent *'Vorpal Dagger:' A dagger with a intangible blade. Can attack the soul directly and apply poison to it. *'Embers of Ragnaros:' Summons fireballs directly from the Firelands *'Orb of Destruction:' Nullifies some of the opponents abilities and greatly reduces the opponents stamina. *'Wand of Disintegration:' Completely nullifies all enemies in it's vicinity and then destroys them. *'Dr.Boom's Boombox:' Summons lots of boom-bots that explode to Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture *'Primordial Wand:' Allows the character to adapt their minions with new abilities *'Shifting Hourglass:' Can reverse time without friendly targets being affected *'Rod of Roasting:' Spams huge fireball attacks everywhere. Is able to come with sick "burns" that completely "roast" the opponent weakening their morale. *'Wish:' Is granted any wish they want. Key: Base | Shadowreaper Anduin Note: All credit goes to the game designers and developers at Hearthstone/Blizzard for the art, characters and other content. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Category:Fan Characters Category:Warcraft Characters Category:Priests Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Undead Category:Incomplete Profiles